


Crushed

by broadwayiscooliguess



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayiscooliguess/pseuds/broadwayiscooliguess
Summary: His crushes comprised of Jack, Davey, Race (sometimes), and to some extent Katherine.





	Crushed

Crutchie wasn't sure that everyone liked him, sure, they said they did, but the doubt was ever present in his mind. He didn't know what put it there. He had been fine for the first few years at the Lodging House and has taken their words for truth. But now, he wasn't so sure.

Another thing which added to his already stressing mind was the presence of three very distinct crushes and another one that could be a crush but most likely wasn't. Now, he wasn't totally sure if these crushes were actually crushes or if this was a response to them being nice to him.

His crushes comprised of Jack, Davey, Race (sometimes), and to some extent Katherine.

He had loved Jack for as ĺong as he could remember. Jack was a friend, a best friend, a brother, and meant so much to Crutchie that he sometimes didn't know where he stood with him. It was only inevitable Crutchie would gain a crush on the older boy. That crashed and burned, as did the Katherine crush, when Crutchie discovered the two were together. He was the last to know and that all but crushed him. Finding out through _Spot Conlon_ of all people.

They hadn't been secretive but then again, they hadn't been completely out with their relationship. And that hurt. It hurt that Jack couldn't be honest and say that they were a thing and it took Crutchie all of a five minute heart to heart with Davey that Jack and Katherine _knew_ about Crutchie's crush on Jack through the wise words of Specs.

That hurt more. If Jack had said something about the crush, even a: I like Katherine and I'm really sorry because I know you like me but I don't feel that way about you. He had known for weeks apparently and had confided in Davey.

And then, of course, of _fucking_ course, Crutchie would have a conversation with Jack and find out that Jack had liked him for a while. And that _fucking ripped him apart._ To have been told by Spot about Jack and Katherine and then be told that Jack had liked him. He may as well just pack up his crutch and move to the Bronx.

The Race crush was a fleeting thing. It was a _oh hey you look real cute and you talk to me sometimes,_ _let's_ _jump on that bandwagon._ The crush faded after Race had his hair cut curtusy of Spot Conlon and after Crutchie had found them kissing in an alley.

The Davey crush. That was a killer. An on going thing. Every time Davey would give him a bone crushing hug he'd feel home and safe and loved and as though nothing could harm him. It was still there when Davey announced that he was going on a date with one of Katherine's friends. It was still there when Davey talked about her with such vigour and such adoration. It was still there when Crutchie felt most alone. It was the only comfort he could call upon.

But he was fine about that. He knew the crushes were a long shot. Something that could never happen. Something that he could just hope for. And when he was asked if he was okay he'd answer:

"I will be."

To which Davey would reply:

"I want to make sure you're fine now."

Crutchie would shrug. His head pointed to the ground.

"You know I love you right?" Davey would say and his heart would skip a beat. "You're a brother."

"Yeah, love you too," he would say as he hobbled off to another days work. "I'll be fine. Good as new."

Most of all, he wanted people to talk to him as though he wouldn't break at any possible second.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fastest thing I've written in a while. I needed a creative space to get out thoughts that I have at the moment. I'm basically Crutchie atm and I'm feeling a lil meh. I should be fine though, I just want everything to get back to normal.


End file.
